Jersey Shore
by Blood-Stained-Black-Rabbit
Summary: It's the Jersey Shore, with all our favorite Hetalians as the stars! Rated T for language, may go up to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

First, there was the two gays: Poland and England.

Then, there were the skanks " Belarus and Ukraine.

And then there were the rest. A mixture of bitches, fake guidos and bastards; America, France, Romano and his brother, just to name a few.

Of course, Lithuania and Canada were there too.

Who could forget them?

This, my dear reader.

Is the Jersey Shore.


	2. Chapter 2

England POV:

Everybody says I'm gay.

I'm not gay.

It's just that.

Well.

Well..

Uh…

Okay, fine.

I'm gay.

Does that matter?

Didn't think so.

I'm a member of one of the latest shows to hit TV; Jersey Shore.

I don't even know why I'm on it.

I'm not even from New Jersey.

Not that it matters anyway.

I'm the bitchiest, prettiest, most amazing thing to ever hit the U.S.

I plan to keep it that way.

Basically ,I'm being paid way more than anybody in the world to go on TV and make a complete and total ass of myself.

That, is something I tend to be very good at.

Not kidding.

That bitch Belarus? I think she's after the one thing I want; America.  
>I see her eyeing him all the time.<p>

Everybody eyes America.

Or maybe I sub-concinscnly think so.

But he's mine, dammit!

Nobody elses! 

America's Pov:

Jersey Shore bitches!

That's right! Here I am!

As always, I shall of course be the hero of the whole damn state.

Everybody will look up to me!

Everywhere, In Hoboken, Elizabeth, Cape May, there will be billboards and ads with my face on them!

How wicked is that?

Oh.

So like, there's this weird guy living in the house with me.

His name's supposedly Arthur, but he has everybody call him England.

I think he's gay.

Like, really gay.

For me.

And maybe he's not too bad looking.

Ok he's really good looking.

My only worry is that pervy French dude, Francis I think his name was.

He's all over my Iggy dude.

As the hero of the world, I vow to protect England from the evil France's clutches!

Belarus' Pov:

My brother, Ivan joined a show called the "Jersey Shore"

I'm in love with my brother, and as his sister, it is my duty to find my place on the show as well.

Yes that's right.

You see, Ivan, or Russia as some call him, refuses to marry me! It's not just that though, he goes around everywhere to every girl at Karma and asks her to become one with Russia.

What's wrong with me?

I mean, I'm his sister! I know he loves me!

But not how I want him to.

My sister, Ukraine joined the show too.

Argh…

Ivan likes her better than me.

It's probably because she has bigger boobs.

Her's are bigger than everybody's!

Sheesh.

How can I compete?

…

Anyway, in the house I'm staying at for the show, there's some Lithuanian guy stalking me.

Werid, huh?

The Polish dude totally has a thing for him.

Trust me, I know these things.

This Polish dude? He's a cross dresser..

But I love him.

He's not afraid to share his style secrets.

Lithuania's Pov:

I'm a show called Jersey Shore, it's a new TV show.

I'm being paid a ton of money to basically exploit myself.

I don't know how to, though.

I'm only here because Feliks made me come.

Feliks is this Polish guy I'm friends with, he's always been there for me.

He was there with me when Russia took me.

Oh my god.

Russia.

He's on the show too.

I'm going to fricking die.

That's right.

Die.

I can feel it.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.

Why me?

Why me?

Why poor Lietuva?

What have I done to deserve this! 

Feliks is going to freak when I tell him.

I'm going to faint.

I kind of have a thing for Feliks.

He looks good in a dress.

Nobody knows though.

I've followed Belarus around for some time now, that way nobody will know.

I feel horrible, she's not in the least bit attractive. ( I'm sorry Belarus! )

Feliks looks a whole lot better than her.

But I don't know if he likes me.

Great.

So I have to share a house with Russia, Belarus and Poland for a whole Summer.

This is going to be so weird.

I never see Poland everyday.

Eep, I don't know how long I'll last. Everyday reminded of my feelings for him.

I'm screwed this Summer.

Absolutely screwed.


End file.
